


On We Sweep

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s04e09 I Know What You Did Last Summer, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's alive and safe and not alone because Ruby's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On We Sweep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarwolfik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwolfik/gifts), [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/gifts).



> Title from Led Zeppelin's "Immigrant Song" (peace and trust can win the day despite of all your losing).

Ruby's hands are cool on Anna's arm as she drags Anna out of the church, murmuring something Latin-sounding as she goes. Anna's eyes keep sliding away from Ruby, so something to keep people—demons—from noticing them leaving?

Anna doesn't catch her breath until they've left Ruby's watch-me-go car hidden in the woods and hiked a half mile to a cabin. Here they might actually not be seen. Ruby does something with chants and designs she draws with a finger on the walls, and Anna can see whatever she's doing snap into place.

"Do you know CPR?" Ruby asks.

Anna startles. "A—a little," she says. "I qualified, when I was getting regular babysitting jobs, but I haven't, not in a long time—"

"Come here," Ruby says, lying down. "Practice."

"Why?"

"I need to tell Dean and Sam where to meet us without anyone overhearing, and the quickest way is for me to possess somebody who's already near them," Ruby explains. Anna shudders. "I won't hurt them, I promise, and meanwhile this body only has me in it, and I like this body. I'd appreciate it if you made sure it didn't die while I'm out of the house."

"Oh," Anna says, stupidly.

After a few minutes' practice, Ruby assures Anna that her CPR qualifications are sufficiently up to date, and black smoke rushes out of Ruby's mouth. What's left isn't Ruby and isn't breathing, and Anna breathes twice into her mouth, presses on her sternum thirty times in twenty seconds, breaths, compressions, breaths, compressions, and she has no idea how long it is before the black smoke comes back and it's frightening what a relief it is to see that _face_ beneath that face, to feel Ruby's body temperature jump several degrees. After everything, Anna can't even be ashamed that she starts crying into Ruby's collar.

"It's okay," Ruby says, sitting them both up and stroking Anna's hair. "I'm here, Dean and Sam are coming, you're safe, you're not alone."

Anna puts a hand on Ruby's heart, beating strong and steady, and chokes back a sob.

"More fun inside the shirt," Ruby murmurs. Anna stops short. Ruby takes Anna's other hand and slides it up under Ruby's shirt, and Anna's heart starts racing; she hasn't done this in a long time.

As if she needed _another_ emotional response fucking her up.

But she's alive and safe and not alone and Ruby's skin is soft and her lips are softer. Anna pushes Ruby's jacket off and shirt up, and Anna's blouse is low-cut enough that Ruby doesn't try to go for more skin, just caresses what's already uncovered. Anna can feel the heat pouring off her, warming Ruby, and it's the only good thing she's felt in forever—

_Ephra, dorpha!_ and Anna yelps, leaping back, or trying and bringing Ruby down on top of her. "Angels," she says. "Sorry." Ruby nods, understandingly, and disentangles them and straightens her clothes.

They wait in silence.


End file.
